Worried for Naught
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Teddy doesn't like the thought of his mother being pregnant, but he incorrectly predicts his father's reaction. Written for Finals Round 1.


I've loved ink and my camera more than anything else – besides books - for almost as long as I can remember. They're vastly different, but they're linked, in my mind. I think it started when Dad showed me pictures of my mother, and then later, photos of my father. There weren't many of either of them, but there were definitely more of mother. Mum says that's because she was a distant cousin of Dad, or something like that.

To be honest, it's slightly confusing.

My favorite photo of my father is actually one that my mother took. It's simple, not actually exciting at all, but it was taken at their house. He's got a camera in his hand, and he's laughing, probably about something that she said. Unlike most of the photos I've seen of them, that one is a muggle photo – and muggle cameras are what I use. I love that our pictures can move, but I also love the absolute wonder in freezing a moment. That's actually the caption that's on the back of that photo; the ink is slightly faded, but it reads, "Frozen in time – and space."

They seem like they were good together. I wish I could have known them, rather than just memories of them, but that isn't to say that I'm ungrateful for the parents I do have. They're both fantastic people – even though they probably don't think I'm so fantastic.

Fantastic sons don't leave their pregnant mother in her office at Hogwarts and floo to Paris with the excuse they have some photos to take. Fantastic sons don't actually enjoy shooting the city when they get there, and then dread showing up on the doorstep of the penthouse where a lecture surely awaits. And fantastic sons surely don't get a rush out of actually managing to capture a bolt of lightning, even if it was off in the distance, while they wait for the door to be opened.

"Teddy! I wondered when you'd get here." He doesn't even sound mad as I spin around, having just gotten the shot. I slip inside without a word, mindless of the mess I'm making. I don't even know what all I've walked through today and what's on my shoes or clothes. I'm probably a mess. "Meet me in the dining room in half an hour for dinner."

I nod and leave my shoes there just inside the door before I race upstairs and deposit my camera on my bed. I'll look at my photos later, when I have time. My shower is quick, because I've forever given up on erasing the stains that ink has left all over my hands. Dad is used to them, and I doubt that he'll even mention the splotches. I towel myself off quickly, listening to the sound of the rain on the roof. I won't be able to hear that as clearly downstairs.

Before I even realize it, there's a knock on the door, and I hear Elsie's quiet voice. "Master Teddy, Master Draco says that it is time for dinner."

I toss my towel on the floor in my bathroom and open the door to see the elf is gone. She's been with our family ever since I came to it, according to what I've gotten her to tell me. Mum despises using house elves for work, if they're being used as slaves, so Elsie has always been paid weekly. She refuses to use the money for herself though; every week, I find a gift from her in my room. This week it was left here for me – a ring that looks like a camera strap. I'm wearing it now, toying with it on what feels like the longest walk in my life. Dad can be quite intimidating, when he wants to be.

But when I get to the table, he's not mad.

"I had Elsie make lasagna tonight. I didn't know you were coming, or I would have asked what you would like." He puts some on a plate for me and hands it over, and I take it gratefully. I didn't realize how hungry I was earlier. "I hope the weather didn't ruin your day."

His comment is perfectly timed, as there's a loud clap of thunder as he gets his last word out. I swear, it sounds like it's right outside the window. Suddenly, the rain seems to pick up too, and I feel myself smile at the contrast between the weather outside and the mood in here – even if it's just a momentary happiness.

"No, no, it was great all day. Cloudy, but that was it. I came home when it looked like the storm was about to start." I take a few bites of lasagna, making a mental note to thank Elsie later. "Were you busy all day, then? You must have been, to not even notice that it wasn't raining all day."

He nods and swallows, then takes a sip of his wine. "I stayed locked in my study all day, so I was busy more or less. Creating lesson plans isn't always as easy as it seems, and Hermione insists on me making mine, sending them to her for review, and then me reviewing hers."

"That sounds…time-consuming and bothersome." Diligent student I may be, but I'm not nearly as consumed as Mum.

"Mm." He nods. "Teddy, did…did you two fight today?"

"This morning." I duck my head. It would be pointless to lie to him; if my hair doesn't change color, he can tell by my eyes.

"I figured, since you didn't tell me in advance that you'd be coming today." He settles back in his chair, having finished his food, and I can tell he's got one of his legs crossed over the other because he's resting his arms on the sides of his chair, his hands folded on his lap. He only does that when he's crossed his leg. "What was it about? A girl?"

I shake my head, half afraid to tell him. After all they've done for me, is this how I repay them? Sitting in our home in Paris after running away from one parent, because they want a kid of their own… It's pathetic. I look up to see him watching me, and I let out a breath. "No. Not a girl."

He took me in when I was just a baby, when he was only a few years older than I am now. He didn't know how to take care of a kid, but he took me anyway, because he was the only family I had left. He grew up even faster than the war made him grow up, and even if he didn't want me originally, I know he loves me. I can't repay that with a lie.

"It was because she told me about the…about your baby."

Realization dawns on his face, and then he shocks me by grinning. "If my parents had told me they were having another kid, I would have done the same bloody thing."

 _ **a/n;;**_

I play as beater one for the Montrose Magpies. This was written for round one of finals for season three. My prompts were 2 (Paris), 9 (thunderstorm) and 12 (ink).


End file.
